warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Redeemer
El Redeemer es un sable híbrido que combina las funciones de una escopeta con un arma cuerpo a cuerpo. Aparte de sus habilidades normales de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el Redeemer también puede disparar un disparo de escopeta cargada para golpear a los enemigos a distancia. Características Esta arma inflige principalmente daño . Ventajas: *Alto daño : efectivo contra la salud. *Los disparos de hoja de pistola funcionan de manera similar a una escopeta, disparando 10 perdigones a la vez. **Los disparos tienen innato daño por - efectivo contra maquinaria y fosilizada. **Los disparos tienen la posibilidad de tambalear o derribar enemigos. **Disparar a 4 metros de un enemigo los arrasará. **Los disparos no usan munición. **Los disparos tienen atravesar innato . Desventajas: *Bajo daño de y menos efectivo contra escudos y armadura. *Los disparos de hoja de pistola tienen innato daño de : menos efectivo contra armadura de ferrita y nervio infestado. **El daño de disparo del arma de fuego no se puede aumentar con mods ni de , . *Los disparos de hoja de pistola tienen un daño lineal desde 100% a 16.67% desde 20m a 40m de distancia objetivo (las distancias se ven afectadas por la Velocidad de vuelo de proyectil, para armas cuerpo a cuerpo solo a través de Corriente en chorro). *Muy baja probabilidad crítica. *Bajo multiplicador crítico. *Baja probabilidad de estado. **Para los disparos a filo de pistola, antes del 100% de probabilidad de estado, la probabilidad del estado listado es la probabilidad base por disparo de que al menos un perdigón procure un estado; la probabilidad de estado base real por perdigón es aproximadamente de 1.05%. *La velocidad de ataque más baja de todos los sables híbrido. *Los disparos son alarmantes. Notas *Berserker y Impacto devastador can not be triggered by charged shots. *Shots have innate punch through when firing through enemies and non-terrain objects, e.g. Grineer Pompas. *Players can charge shots, even if they’re not wielding the Redeemer. *Blocking is possible while charging a shot. *Charged shots are affected by the following: **Channeling and channeling mods, such as Ataque vital. **Sigilo melee damage multiplier. **Melee Combo Counter. ***Each target hit provides 1 hit to the counter. Multiple pellets striking a single target will only count as 1 hit. **Velocidad de ataque mods. **Warframe abilities. ***Pellets are unaffected by Magnetizar. *The Redeemer can be fired while sprinting. Charging the weapon to do so will momentarily slow the Warframe down at the start of the charge before resuming full sprint. *Firing the shotgun does not invalidate the "The Sword Alone" and "The 8-fold Path" achievements. **Additionally, the Redeemer's shotgun will contribute to the "Swordsman" affinity quest. *Charged shots do not pass through Frost's Globo de nieve if players are standing outside the globe. *The area of effect will destroy cracked windows on Corpus ships. *Missed shots do not influence the accuracy rating in the mission progress table. Shots that hit, however, do. *Jumping cannot be done until the charge shot animation has ended. Consejos *The charged shot can be chained, even while sliding, by pressing and holding the attack button with the right timing (rather than making a first melee attack followed by a shot). *Canal de energía gives a flat +200 increase to the base damage of a single pellet, however this works only for 1 of the 10 pellets per shot meaning that the maximum base damage per shot is 500. *If players stand too close to their target, only 1 pellet will hit. Staying more than 2 meters away when firing will help players avoid this. Curiosidades *The concept of a sword integrated with a gun is based off the real life concept of the Pistol Sword, although the Redeemer uses a shotgun instead of a pistol. **In particular, the Redeemer's grip stance with the blade parallel to the user's arm is reminiscent of the concept of the Indian Dagger Katar. *The Redeemer is the first weapon that requires two different weapons – the Vasto and the Skanas dobles – as crafting materials. **The in-game description does not match the crafting requirements. It says it has an in-built shotgun, but the gun used to build it is a Vasto, which is a revolver. This could be a reference to the Pistol Sword that the Redeemer is based on. *** On the other hand, some revolvers can shoot shotgun shells such as the .410 bore. **The shotgun on the Redeemer also consists of two barrels – one on each side of the blade – fitted to a drum-like clip akin to that of the Vasto. *It is stated in the design council that the Redeemer's design is based on the design of the Tigris shotgun. *Unlike most weapons, the Redeemer is twirled through the air into the players' hands and back when equipped and unequipped rather than simply being drawn and sheathed. *The Redeemer's design is based on that of the Tigris and Akjagara. **All three weapons can be purchased from the Razor Gunplay Bundle. *Redeemer is the first gunblade introduced into the game, followed by Sarpa. **It is also the first gunblade to get a Primed variant. Errores and Redeemer are held.|thumb|400px]] *Charging the blast with quick-melee and then jumping to cancel it will result in the Redeemer being held in combination with your current weapon. *The Redeemer is not properly aligned with the hands of some, if not all Warframe models, causing the already thin handle to clip into the user's hand, giving the appearance that the Redeemer is 'floating'. *If a weapon is fired until the magazine is fully depleted, the charged shot and reloading will sometimes happen concurrently. This is most visible with the Tigris, but has also been noted with other primaries. Diseños Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed getting knocked down while firing a Gunblade weapon (Sarpa, Redeemer, etc) resulting in the weapon no longer firing rounds and the firing audio being incorrect. *Updated sounds to the Redeemer. *Redeemer trace distance reduced to 300m to match the rest of the non-sniper weapons. *Fixed Bullet Dance Stance Lead Tango combo not playing properly with the Redeemer causing it to loop gunfire repeatedly. *Fixed the Redeemer not properly alerting enemies when fired. *Fixed a case of players sliding/teleporting really far when performing a ground finisher on enemies (notably with the Redeemer). *Reduced the firing sounds of the Redeemer when fired by other players. *Fixed the Redeemer unintentionally having a slower charge shot. *Fixed unintended reduced charged shot speed on the Redeemer. *Fixed an issue with the Redeemer's first hit not doing damage to enemies unless you were inside them. *Fixed Redeemer charge attacks not working if you had a Fury mod equipped. *Added in Sigilo takedown sounds for the Redeemer when used on enemies frozen via the Glaxion. *Introducido. }} Véase también *Redeemer Prime, the prime variant of this weapon. *Skanas dobles, the dual wield melee used to craft this weapon. *Vasto, the revolver used to craft this weapon. *Sarpa, another gunblade weapon. de:Redeemer en:Redeemer fr:Redeemer